New Soul Reaper Arc
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: After Aizen's defeat the Seireitei returned to it regular schedule, the day has come for new Soul Reapers to etch their names in the ranks of the 13 Court Guard squad. No more OC's for now
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Lol got taken down again ;p**

* * *

**PLOT**

**After Aizen's defeat the Seireitei returned to it regular schedule, the day has come for new Soul Reapers to etch their names in the ranks of the 13 Court Guard squad. NOT ACCEPTING OC'S **

* * *

**Name: a First and last name (Can be related to Cannon Characters)**

**Age: this is more how old do they look**

**Squad:**

**Seat: no Captain or Lieutenant seats, also if the seat is already been taken by a character that isn't in the show often then that seat is unavailable **

**Looks: Good description**

**Appearance: what they wear and any accessories**

**Personality: be as detailed as possible**

**Family: Not all have to be Orphans, your Oc's can be related to Characters from the Anime, (Son, Daughter, Niece Nephew)**

**Zanpakuto: Name**

**Zanpakuto Type: Kido, physical, elemental etc **

**Release line: what they say when they Release their Zanpakuto and their stance (How do they act ass they release it)**

**Shikai- release appearance and abilities**

**Bankai- I will let you know if i think your character should have one **

**(Max number of 100 is 1)**

**Intelligence****: 1/100**

**Hohō: 1/100**

**Kido: 1/100**

**Offence: 1/100**

**Defence: 1/100**

**Swordsmanship: 1/100**

**Spiritual Pressure: 1/100**

**Physical**** strength: 1/100**

**Pairing: Do you want Your OC paried and of so with who, Rukia is taken since i will more than likely put her with Ichigo.**

* * *

******Here's my OC for an example**

* * *

**Name: Kazuma Kuchiki**

**Age: he looks 22 **

**Squad: 2 **

**Seat: 3rd**

**Looks: he has short black spiked hair with a single long bang held at the side of his hair by a kenseikan, stands 5ft 11 inches and is lean built, cream white skin and pale violet eyes.**

**Appearance: He wears the standard sleeveless ****Shihakushō with a white long sleeve shirt and his Zanpakuto is tied to the left side of his hip. and short white scarf**  


**Personality: he is calm and rarely loses his composure, he despises being judged on his nobility, he is a lightweight drinker and gets drunk very easily, he can be very kind and gentle yet cold and fierce at the same time, he hates slackers and those who advance to the top the easy way, for this reason he hates sqaud 2's Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda.  
**

**Family: his mother and Father are Kazuki and Hiro Kuchiki and he is the Nephew of Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki.**

**Zanpakuto: Nagareboshi (Falling Star) . it is a normal Zanpakuto, the blade is 1.5 meters long, with a dark purple guard and white hilt and voilet sheath.**

**Zanpakuto Type: Other type**

**Release line: he holds the blade close and states "Descend from the sky"**

**Shikai- The blade becomes a 2 metre long blade that glows white with a red outline, the Guard becomes the shape of a rotating 5 sided star, the hilt remains the same. the power of his Zanpakuto works depending on what tip of the star guard is facing his enemy when he attacks, the sides represent Physical damage, Mental damage, perception, Balance, Death. each tip is levelled 1 to 5 with 1 being the easiest and 5 being the hardest.  
**

**Bankai- Ribenjigyarakushī (Fallen Galaxy) **

**The blade becomes twice the length at 3 meters and Glows white with a rainbow outline, the Guard becomes a miniature Galaxy and the hilt remains the same**

Attack 1)** Ryūseigun (Meteor Shower) By slashing the sword multiple balls of light fire at the enemy disintegrating everything in the way**

Attack 2) **Jūryoku no hashira(Pillar of Gravity) by piercing the ground or a solid ground a massive circle appears and a pillar of light shoots up and anyone who is caught in it before it vanishes becomes ****victam to Kazumas Abiltiy to alter the gravity around them.**

Attack 3)** Jikan no kankaku (Perception of time) by slashing his opponent he can alter their time enough to throw off their ability to judge the first attack from the next**

**Intelligence****: 90/100**

**Hohō: 90/100**

**Kido: 100/100**

**Offence: 70/100**

**Defence: 70/100**

**Swordsmanship: 80/100**

**Spiritual Pressure: 80/100**

**Physical**** strength: 70/100**

**Pairi****ng: Soifon**

* * *

**I'm not taking OC's for now**

* * *

**Here is a Prologue.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Prologue**

* * *

In the Chambers of Central 46 a man heavily bandaged man is in the centre of a many individuals hiding behind a cloth curtain, the bandaged man is Sōsuke Aizen, he is currently being charged for his multiple crimes against the Soul Society. Many of the members in Central 46 over the punishment for his crime, some demanded death however Aizen has become immortal due to being fused with the Hōgyoku

"1,000 years!" a male voice yells says he wanted Aizen to be imprisond for 1,000 years.

"No! 10,000 years" a different man yells and the argument picks up, Aizen watches with the eye that has not been covered, he can't help but feel amused by their actions and a chuckle escapes his mouth. This catches the members of Central 46 attention "What so funny?" the man demands.

"Well...i find it amusing that the like of you are judging me" Aizens cool relaced tone oozes into the ears of the members of Central 46 "Are you aware about how the previous members?" he smirks as they all get angrier.

"Cover his mouth and eye!" a man orders and a guard wraps Aizens eye and mouth "i say his sentence should be 20,000 years impressionist!"

**Meanwhile**

In the squad 1 barracks, Head-Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto is in the process of scolding Captains Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki and Shunsui Kyōraku.

"You lost your Captains coats!?" Yammamoto yells "Tearing it is one thing but losing it!" he adds "And how can you all act nonchalantly about it?" he asks

"Head Captain" Byakuya speaks up "Do not worry" he begins "It was a cheap coat so i will pay for it" he states in a cool uninterested tone.

"Thats not what I'm concerned about!" Yammamoto bangs his cane against the ground "And it wasn't cheap you idiot!" he adds scolding Byakuya for his comment. "Listen up! Victory isn't all that matters in battle! Just what do you all think your Captain Haori are anyway?!" Yammamoto asks

"A nuisance" Kenpahi replies with a sigh

"Cheap" Byakuya says bluntly

"Fashion?" Shunsui asks tilting his head

Yammamoto's normally closed eyes open upon hearing their replies "You're all idiots!" he yells causing Captain Jūshirō Ukitake and his 3rd seats Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki to get startled.

"I am glad the Head Captain is in high spirits" Jūshirō smiles "There isn't anyone that can replace him just yet" he adds

**Meanwhile**

Ichigo Kurosaki lay asleep in a futon being watched over by his friends Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Uryu and Renji. After defeating Aizen with the final Getsuga Tenshō he passed out, he had been out since, Rukia and the others where informed by Kisuke Urahara that he will lose his Soul Reaper powers.

"Uh" they all turn to see Ichigo's eyes open "Where am i?" he asks aloud as his friends surround him.

"Ichigo!" a relived Orihime yells but blushes when she realize's she was the only one who yelled happily. Ichigo sits up

"Get up slowly" Rukia semi scolds him for rushing to get up "You have bee asleep for a month" she tells him and his eyes widen

"that long?" he questions and Rukia nods "I guess you know whats happening" he notices Rukia and Rejis saddened expression since those two would be the most effected by it. "Don't make such sad faces" iIchigo scolds them "I did what i did knowing full well what would happen" he stands up.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Uyru asks and Ichigo nods

"I really am" he smiles "I'll miss all the action though" he chuckles

"Don't worry i'll make sure to get plenty for the both of us" Renji smirks.

over the next week Ichigo returned to school and his friends who all knew about Ichigos Soul Reaper powers, during the time Ichigo and Rukia encounter a hollow Ichigo wanting to fight it despite his lack of power. He had no Bankai he couldn't do a Getsuga Tenshō or even do the Flash step, he could tell as he struggled against this low class hollow that his time was nearer as he had no choice but to let Rukia deal with it, the two soon find themselves staring down at a skating ring watching couples and Parent/Child pairs skate.

"Must be nice to live a normal life" Rukia comments with a smile looking at the ring.

"Yeah" Ichigo can't help but smile too.

at the weekend Ichigo takes Rukia to the skating ring where all their friends are waiting.

"Whats this?" Rukia asks confused looking at them all.

"Its ice skating" Ichigo replies getting a blank look from Rukia.

"That's not what i meant" she replies "I mean why is everyone here?" she asks.

"Well...you where staring at this place the other day so i figured you wanted to go ice skating" Ichigo replies and Rukia smiles.

"Dummy" she whispers as Orihime and the others get on the ice.

"Come on" Ichigo walks towards to the ring but Rukia stops him.

"Hold on, I've never done this before" She says nervously, while the others skate around the ring Ichigo carefully pulls Rukia around slowy by the hand

"Thats it, nice and steady" Ichigo says "I'm going to let go now" he releases his hand.

"W-Wait not so fast" she tries to grab his hand again and loses her balance falling forward as Ichigo catches her "Thanks" she mumbles before laughing and Ichigo chuckles.

after facing anuther hollow Ichigo collapses again and is scolded by Rukia before falling asleep. he wakes up in his bed with Uryu, Chad Rukia and Orihime standing over him "Is this my place?" he asks "My powers" he rubs his chest.

"Ichigo" Rukia speaks and he looks at her "You body is going through the second stage of Spiritual Pressure loss" she says "Soon your remaining Spiritual Pressure will be gone aswell" she adds as Uryu, Chad and Orihime have saddened looks.

"I see. I knew it." Ichigo looks at his sheets "I figure it was about that time" he adds and Orihime hold back tears while Uryu pushes his glasses up slightly "Can i go out side?" he asks and they help him up. he stands outside _"I can't sense any spiritual presence" _he thinks _"Even Rukia's presence is gradually fading away"_ he adds seeing Rukia walk up _I really am...losing my powers"._

"This is goodbye Ichigo" Rukia smiles although saddened.

"Looks that way" Ichigo agrees.

"Hey don't make a sad face" Rukia smirks "Just because you won't see me doesn't mean i can't see you" she teases.

"What the hell?" he scratches the back of his head "That doesn't make me feel better" he states "and i wasn't making a sad face either" he adds. he looks down seeing her legs disappear and his eyes widen, she can tell by the look on his face what was happening and was staring down "Give everybody my regards" he asks

"I will..." she replies in a whisper as she has almost vanished from his site, with a final saddened look she completely disapears

"Bye...Rukia" ichigo states quitely as he looks up into the sky "Thank you"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Please make sure to submit one, i may be looking for quincys later if i plan to do the 1000 year war ark**

**Until next time**

** peace**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartman**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR IT'S CHARACTERS, AND ANYTHING THAT RELATES, I OWN THE MAIN CHARACTER AND THE STORY ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO THOSE WHO SUBMITTED THEM**

* * *

**Got plenty of OC's to get started**

* * *

**Oc's so far**

* * *

**Kotone Rikiya who is paired with Shinji by tealcloud **

**Reinhaiiro Ankoku who is paired with Kiyone Kotetsu by Phoenix-Warrior93**

**Asura Takagi who will be paired with Renji by kitsunelover300**

**Kurai Kyofu by InToXiC8D**

**Miyuki Nara who will be paired with Toshiro by LazyFoxLover**

**Winchiru Yamamoto who will be paired with Hisagi by Shyranui**

**Kurou Hisagi by Xadamjackson13**

**Shēdo Urahara who is paired with Nemu Kurotsuchi by shadowssj12**

* * *

**I've decided I'm not taking any more OC's for now **

**Make sure to review and follow**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Introduction of the New Soul Reaper**

* * *

Two months have passed since Ichigo lost his powers, Rukia has been promoted to Lieutenant of squad 13, Shinji Hirako has been reinstated as Squad 5 Captain, Rojuro Otoribashi has been reinstated as Squad 3 Captain and Kensei Muguruma has been reinstated as Squad 9 Captain.

Walking the streets towards the squad two barracks a young man with short black spiked hair with a single long bang held at the side of his hair by a kenseikan, stands 5ft 11 inches and is lean built, cream white skin and pale violet eyes, dressed in the standard sleeveless Shikakusho with a white long sleeve shirt and his Zanpakuto is tied to the left side of his hip and short white scarf. He has just been promoted to 3rd seat of Squad 2, his name is Kazuma Kuchiki.

He turns a corner and sees a woman with Dyed Ice Blue hair which reaches down to her neck as well as a fringe which covers her right eye. Her eyes are a green/brown colour, she also has lightly tanned skin and a slightly small stature 5 foot 6 inches her body is lean and fit, wears the standard sleeved Shikakusho, along with a multi-coloured bangle around her left wrist and a black bangle around her right.

"Hey Kazuma" she smiles brightly at the young man, the two met in the academy and became friends despite Kazuma's silence towards to almost everything.

"Good morning Kurai" Kazuma replies stopping "As usual I see you are blowing off your duties so you can laze about" he states calmly as she pouts, he begins to walk towards his new barracks when Kurai.

"We can't all have your undying desire to kiss the superiors asses" Kurai smirks watching Kazuma stops dead in his tracks "Sore spot?" she crosses her arms.

"…." Kazuma turns around looking at her with a semi glare, he knew she was just trying to get a rise out of him but he couldn't help himself but get sucked in. "Careful what you say, rumours of your…closeness to the Squad 8 Captain make as you say 'the undying desire to kiss the superiors asses' look like common conversation" he turns around with a sly smile.

"T-Those aren't true" she stomps her foot knowing her one upped her, she was about to reply but he disappears with a flash step "Damn you, you bastard!" She yells.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

In the squad 9 Barracks Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi walks alongside a man who stands 5'11, with tanned skin and thick wavy black hair which is brushed back. He is a fairly muscular, but youthful look like a College student. He wears a typical Shikakusho, and wears a dark green sash around his waist. He also wears a pair dark green goggles with black lenses, which hang down from his neck.

"Now bro when you meet the Captain make sure to be respectful and honoured" Shūhei explains, the man he is walking with is his younger brother fresh from the Academy and already a 3rd seat.

"Relax I know" the young man replies with a sigh "We went over this last night" he shrugs "Remember he's the captain and you're the subordinate" Kurou mock his brothers tone of speaking "He says jump I ask how high" he adds in the same tone and Shūhei grits his teeth.

"Remember I am your superior and you will show me some respect!" Shūhei warns and Kurou pats Shūhei on the back.

"Yes Sir" Kurou salutes as they arrive outside the squad 9 assembly hall, they walk in where the other new recruits bow to Shūhei and Kurou since they are high ranking officers. "Man this is kinda cool, I mean I knew you were the LT but I never thought you'd be this badass" Kurou smirks while Shūhei sighs.

"Just Shut up and sit down" Shūhei orders and Kurou does so. "Captain Muguruma is at a captains meeting and will return when its over to greet the new members" Hisagi states and Kurou looks at him.

"Then why did you rush me hear?" Kurou asks crossing his arms in annoyance "I could have gotten a few hours more of sleep" he sighs.

"Because if I had let you come at your own pace then who knows what time you would have arrived and in what condition" Shūhei replies "If you passed a member of squad 11 a fight would surely brake out" he adds and Kurou grins at his brother.

"I guess you know me to well" Kurou smirks and begins to mingle in order to get to know is new squad.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

In the Squad one Barracks the Head Captain and his Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe stands in front of a bowing girl who has soft features, her face is heart shaped and is covered in freckles, while her skin is fairly tanned in a peach colour. Her auburn hair is short, cut in a bob like style. She has green eyes, she is fairly petite standing around 5'4 and a slim figure. She wears the traditional Shikakusho with extra-long sleeves with a red bow tied around the waist. A pair of red slippers on her feet and her left ear is stunned with a lot of silver earrings.

"Winchiru Yamamoto!" the Head Captain speaks startling the girl, despite being his granddaughter she always gets startled when he starts talking "You're have proven yourself worthy of being the 3rd seat of this squad however many will see it as me giving my Granddaughter a seat of authority simply because you are my blood" he explains "You must prove to them that this is not the case, I expect more work from you than anyone else in my squad" he finishes.

"I understand Grandfather I mean Head Captain" Winchiru nods politely correcting herself, she is not supposed to refer to him as 'Grandfather' while on duty. "What are my orders?" she asks standing up.

"For now introduce yourself to the other member and remember that even though you are their superior doesn't mean you should act as though they are beneath you" Yamamoto tells her and she nods leaving the room.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

In the squad 11 barracks a woman with a bored look on her face lay on the grass, she has wavy navy blue hair that reaches to waist with a side swept bang. She has maroon coloured eyes that tend to look more red when she is about to engage in battle or when she goes into her sadistic mode. She is slender with an average size chest and very pale skin. She has scars littered on her body and a notable one is a slash across her left palm.

"_I hate these slow days" _the woman sighs covering her eyes from the sun _"Noting to do" _ she hears the sound of footsteps followed by someone tapping her foot with theirs. "Huh?" her eyes opens oh it's you …Miyuki Nara" the woman smirks "I thought you were squad 6 now" she asks.

"Its good to see you Kotone Rikiya" the girl with sapphire eyes and pink straight hair tied in pigtails with Tiger lily hairpins that come down to her waist, she wears a cross shaped necklace. She is not very tall but has a good size bust and has fairly tanned skin with an athletic figure, she wore a Shikakusho with a green waist band with her Zanpakuto tucked in her waist band. "Yeah I was on my way to my new barracks but I thought I'd say goodbye to Ikkaku and Yumichika" she adds.

"And I'm getting a goodbye too?" Kotone asks sarcastically, "I'm touched she adds" although the two are friends they seem to compete when it came to sarcasm.

"You damn sure better be after all you and the Lieutenant will be the only girls in this sausage fest of a squad" Miyuki smirks "And now we are equals since you are the forth seat of Squad 11 and I'm the forth seat of squad 6" she adds.

"So we're equals now because we have the same seat" Kotone chuckles "This squad is the strongest in all the Soul Society" Kotone explains "Which means I am the strongest fourth seat in the Soul Society" she smirks "Maybe stronger than some third seats"

"Wow you sure are full of yourself" Miyuki crosses her arms "Anyway have you seen either Ikkaku or Yumichika?" Miyuki asks and Kotone shrugs.

"Who knows on patrol?" Kotone suggests and Miyuki nods turning around "Take care Miyuki" she adds sincerely.

"Likewise" Miyuki nods before walking out of the barracks in search of Ikkaku and Yumichika.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

In the squad 5 barracks Captain Shinji Hirako walks towards the assembly room to meet his new Squad members. _"Its been a hundred years since I last gave a speech to a Squad" _he thinks and sees a young man who looks in his early twenty's with spiky blond hair that hangs around his eyebrows with a thin braid dangling along the left side his nose to just above the nostril, it is long in the back but kept in a crude tail. He is a tall thin man yet fairly muscular toned body a short, he has a well-kept beard with clean sides, a scar which is across the right side of his lips. His hazel eyes turn to the Captain and he ceases leaning against the wall. "I thought all recruits were supposed to be in the assembly waiting for me?" Shinji asks and the man faces him completely.

"I'm fourth seat Reinhaiiro Ankoku or 'Reinhai' for short" Reinhai bows slightly "I was told by Lieutenant Hinamori to wait for you in case you got lost" he replies to Shinji's question.7

"Why does that girl have so little faith in me?" Shinji mutters "In any case I'd rather avoid keeping the newbies waiting" Shinji says and he begins to walk towards the assembly accompanied by Reinhai "So how long have you been a member of the squad?" he asks making small talk.

"I joined around the same time Aizen was appointed Captain" Reinhai replies "I used to admire that man and what he did" Reinhai states bitterly.

"Was beyond forgiveness which is why he will be spending 20,000 years tied to a chair in a place worse than any nightmare" Shinji smirks at that thought "But anyway as a seated officer I need to know if I can trust you?" he asks more seriously.

"Of course" Reinhai replies with a nod "My goal is to be a Captain one day so I need to get stronger" he adds.

"Well good luck…just don't expect to be squad five Captain anytime soon, I just got this position back" Shinji smirks and the two arrive at the Barracks.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

In the Squad 13 barracks Rukia Kuchiki sits outside drinking tea with Renji, ever since Ichigo lost his spiritual powers the two have been trying to get a mission in the world of the living, sadly they haven't been successful so far. With Aizen dealt with there isn't any reason for two Lieutenants to travel to the world of the living.

"This sucks!" Renji states looking at the latest rejection letter on being assigned to a mission to Karakura town, "I mean just because he's not a Substitute Soul Reaper anymore shouldn't mean we can't see him anymore" he adds taking a sip of tea roughly.

"I agree but I guess it's the way it is" Rukia sighs, though she missed the orange haired man more than anyone but with her Captain on constant bed rest all his responsibilities fell to her and the Co third seats "I can't abandon the squad now with all the new recruits coming in" she adds.

"True, Captain Kuchiki has been swamped by paper work" Renji sighs "not to mention all the new recruits he's been training" he adds and Rukia smirks.

"Too bad he doesn't have a Lieutenant to help him" she smirks watching Renji frown "Oh he does" she adds.

"You make it sound like I'm useless" Renji crosses his arms "I've offered but all he wants me to do is master my Kido and improve my Bankai" he explains.

"I see…no wonder he's doing all that work" Rukia chuckles "He's competing with you" she smirks as Renji raises an Eyebrow "While you practise Kido and Bankai he's doing all the paper work, training all of the recruits AND retiring before you're done" she laughs.

"Talk down to me when you can do Bankai" Renji scoffs and Rukia glares "I mean just because we are equal in rank doesn't mean we're equal in strength" he adds with a grin of his own.

"Whatever" she crosses her arms and looks away, she then sees a little girl with short black hair that reaches a little past her shoulders tied in a low ponytail, with dark forest green eyes and peach coloured skin. She is a petite girl and doesn't look much older than 14. She wears a standard Shikakusho only sleeveless and has a Triquetra pendant necklace.

Renji follows her gaze and sees "Who is that little girl?" he asks "And why isn't she inside with the recruits?" he adds.

"She's our 14th seat Asura Takagi" Rukia replies "She prefers to keep to herself and is normally in the library when she is off duty" she adds "Though I never can get a straight answer out of her she helps me out when I need it so I'll leave at it" she finishes. "Besides the Kuchiki news is far more interesting" she smirks.

"What do you mean?" Renji asks confused

"Well there's a new Kuchiki in the 13 court guard squad" Rukia explains "Apparently he was on his way to the Kido Corps but the council wanted him in 13 court guard squad" she explains.

"What is his name?" Renji asks curiously even though he never had much interest in the business of the 4 great noble clans but for them to directly interfere like this was new.

"Kazuma Kuchiki" Rukia says and Renji's eyes narrow since he has heard that name before "I'm sure you've heard Byakuya mention it" she says and Renji's eyes open in realization that she is right.

"Yeah I remember him telling me something about a Kazuma being the next clan leader" Renji says and Rukia nods.

"You're half right" Rukia states "He will succeed my brother if Byakuya dies before having a worthy heir to take his place or should Byakuya recommend him" she explains as Asura vanishes from the tree to get a new book from the Library.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

In the dark halls of the Research and Development building in squad twelve's barracks a young man with wild spikey blonde hair and emerald green eyes, he has a fair build with a medium muscular build, wearing the Shikakusho with a black sash that holds his Zanpakuto on his back. He wears a blue head band for either fashion or to keep the hair out of his eyes. He has a mixture of joy and anguish on his face, _"I can't believe I got Squad 12"_ he mentally face-palms _"I mean it's an ok squad and the Lieutenant is hot as hell but the Captain"_ he shudders, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was the weirdest being that ever lived, not to mention how he treats everyone in his squad like Guiney pigs. He turns the corner and walks into a woman. "Oh I'm sorry" he smiles politely, his eyes open to look at the woman and he almost screams, there laying on the ground is Nemu Kurotsuchi, his new LT and…well obsession.

"Its ok" her clam emotionless tone says as Shēdo offers his hand and she accepts and he helps her up "Are you new?" she asks.

"Uh yeah" he blushes scratching the back of his head "I just arrived and I'm looking for where the new recruits are supposed to be" he states and she nods in understanding way.

"I see" she says softly "Follow me and I'll show you" she adds and he nods "I hope we get to know each other better" she says and he blushes a little more.

"Yeah me to LT Kurotsuchi" Shēdo nods as the continue to walk in an awkward silence, they arrive to see Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi terrifying the new recruits on how he plans to 'Improve them' which makes Shēdo cringe in disgust _"How can he be so cold?" _He asks himself _"Better yet how can someone like him be Captain"_ he walks in and joins the group of recruits.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Kazuma arrives outside the Barracks of his new squad, inside he hears the sounds of people training and a women shouting instructions while a deeper male voice echoed her _"Captain Soi-fon and Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda" _he thinks recognizing their voices, he never thought much of this squad especially if a fat loser like Marechiyo Omaeda can make Lieutenant. "_This will be interesting"_ he opens the door to begin his life as a squad 2 third seat.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**This is an introduction of the OC's and will lead into the first arc which will be Squad life Arc**

**Make sure to leave lots of reviews and I will be looking for future oc's for Arrancars and Quinces so keep an eye out**

* * *

**Until next time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


End file.
